Finding the Lost
by Kris Moffatt
Summary: Takes place after Fellowship. Legolas is about to marry his love, but she wants to find the family that gave her up first. R&R PLEASE!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own this. I own my original poetry that I have written and that is it. Zip Nada Nothing. So don't sue me. Any flames WILL be used to roast some Orcs. (Well at least those flames will be of some use).  
  
Authors note- I just stared getting into LOTR. I haven't read the books yet because I am lazy and a procrastinator. I am relying on my friend for help with some parts of my fic. Please keep this in mind when you review. Also note that I am used to writing poetry, not fan fics. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not one of those authors that go "I'm not going to update until I see (insert number here) reviews." I hate that as well as everyone else. It's annoying. So the only thing you have to wait for is my writers block to go away.   
  
Reviews would be great though!! thanx 


	2. prologue

Prologue  
  
  
"We cannot keep her," the voice of a man said in the darkness, "she will cause our kingdom to fall, and for that we cannot keep her." The man moves towards a woman holding a baby girl in her arms. The baby starts whimpering a little, almost like she knew what was to happen to her. The man picked the baby up out of the woman's arms and moves to bring her somewhere.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to loose her forever!" the woman cries out. She did not want to loose her only daughter. "Why can't we just keep her in hiding. Then when she is of age we can let her go." Try as she might, she knew he wouldn't give in.  
  
"No, we cannot do that, someone might find out. We cannot risk it." With that said he turns and walks down a hallway and disappears into the darkness. The woman remains sitting there and starts crying softly to herself, and she softly says to the disappearing figure of her daughter, "I love you my darling daughter, please keep safe and live long. We will be reunited someday."  
  
  
  
A.N.- this part will be relevant to the story. You aren't really suppose to know what it means… but you will get it later once I write and post the first chapter. Review please!! 


	3. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Legolas Returns Home  
  
It was a beautiful day and Legolas had just returned home. He was really glad to be home. He couldn't wait to see the love of his life. He had been gone for a long time traveling with the Fellowship of the Ring, and was anxious to see how things changed in his kingdom. He turns to one of his guards and says, "Go on ahead and alert my father of my return." The guard nods to Legolas and goes on ahead. "I think I will take my time riding in."  
  
  
  
~Little while later~  
  
"Our prince has returned my Lord, he just passed trough the gates," the guard said to King Thranduil. "Thank you. I will go meet him in a few minutes." With that said the guard leaves respectively. "I think I will let Anaka see him first," he says with a slight smile on his face.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Legolas, you're home!!" A girl of about 33 years in age is seen running up to the young, handsome prince. Legolas jumps off his horse and hands the horse over to one of the stable men. He then runs over to the girl, picks her up, spins her while he gives her a long passionate kiss. They stop kissing when they notice the others starring at them. "Excuse us please," the girl said to the watching people.  
  
"Anaka, my love, how have you been?" Legolas asked, for they had been apart for some time. "I'm doing fine. I missed you terribly though." They embraced once again and remained like this for a while, remembering how the other felt in his/her arms. That was how King Thranduil found them a while later. He smiled when he saw this sight.  
  
King Thranduil always liked the fact that his son was involved with Anaka. She was like a daughter to him and she made Legolas so happy, and that was what he had to talk to Legolas about. He needed to talk to Legolas about choosing a wife and the King had a certain girl in mind for the job.  
  
Making his presence known he says, with a smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The two lovers quickly pull apart and look at the king with embarrassment. "It's quite alright you two, I don't mind if you two embrace like that. I was young once as well." That got the two smiling, but they were still a little embarrassed. "Now, if you don't mind Anaka, I need to speak with my son along."  
  
That's fine King Thranduil, I needed to go meet with one of my friends near the lake. I'll talk to you later Legolas. Bye King Thranduil," and with a quick kiss on Legolas' cheek, she was off. King Thranduil turned to his son and motioned for him to follow, "we have lots to talk about Legolas." Legolas nods and walks off with his father.  
  
  
  
A.N.- I watched the LOTR special last night on the WB and I was in Legolas HEAVEN!! I taped it and I'm going to watch it over and over and over again today. So, if I don't get the next chapter in fast enough.. You'll know why! BTW. if anyone watched it last night. didn't Orlando look soooooo hott in the Legolas costume, with the hair ties back, and a bandana on his head. I absolutely LOVED it! Can't wait to watch it again. Oh yeah the next chapter should be up soon  
  
Review Please!! 


End file.
